Revenge, Pain, and Romance
by CrystalSkyy
Summary: My first story! Dartz is back and equiped with a whole new crew. Will Yugi with the help of Yusei be able to defeat him, or will everything come crashing down? After the Dark signers and season 5 of YGO.  YuseixOC slight YugixOC
1. Biography

Hey people this is my first story. Just thought since I have so many OC's I thought it might be easier to explain everything with a bio of each character. Chapters are soon to follow.

Name: Alexa Vandesco

Nickname: Lex

Sport(s): Tennis, volleyball, softball

Appearance: Tall, long chestnut hair, hazel/ amber eyes, thin

Musical Part in the Group: Lead singer/ guitarist at times

Name: Francesca Kaligores

Nickname: Fran

Sport(s): Soccer, tennis

Appearance: Tall, dark brown hair, brown eyes, thin

Musical Part in the Group: Guitar/ base/ piano

Name: Christine Tess

Nickname: Christie, Chris

Sport(s): Swimmer

Appearance: Tall, very long dark brown hair, brown eyes, thin

Musical Part in the Group: Drummer

Name: Fiona Wood

Nickname: Fi

Sport(s): Field Hockey

Appearance: Tall, mid-length blonde hair, dark blue eyes, thin

Musical Part in the Group: Guitar/base

Name: Marcus Simons

Nickname: Marc

Appearance: Tall, dark brown hair, green eyes, thin

Part in the Story: One of Dartz evil henchmen/ workers

Name: Drake Hill

Nickname: Marc

Appearance: Tall, dark brown hair, green eyes, thin

Part in the Story: One of Dartz evil henchmen/ workers


	2. Chapter 1

Hello people here's chapter 1. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. If I did I would be a very rich person. I decided to use the dub names because I personally like those better. This is my first story so constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks. R&R please!

Here's a list of characters and their ages.

Yusei Fudo-18

Jack Atlas-19

Crow Hogan-17

Kalin Kessler-19

Mai Valentine-20

Alister-19

Valon -17

Raphael-20

Joey Wheeler-18

Seto Kaiba-20

(Pharaoh)Yugi Moto-18

(Yami)Bakura-?

Marik Ishtar-20

Ishizu Ishtar-21

Serenity Wheeler-16

Leon von Schroeder-14

Siegfried von Schroeder- I have no clue probably 1-2 years older than Kaiba

OC- Alexa Vandesco-18

OC- Francesca Kaligores-18

OC- Christine Tess-18

OC - Fiona Wood-18

OC- Marcus Simmons-18

OC- Drake Hill-18

Finally on to the chapter…

Chapter 1

Location: Vandesco House- Level 3- Long Island, New York

Alexa Vandesco fell backward onto the bed in her room. The entire day she had been getting multiple 'urgent' and 'SOS' messages from Joey Wheeler and Yugi Moto, two of her old friends. They had said something about Dartz and revenge but Lex had been so out of it she just turned off her phone and ignored everything that they said. She was sick and tired of dealing with their problems. She had no desire to think about senor year which was approaching sooner than she though, and she had her big end of the year shindig too. School had just ended and she was feeling more stressed than ever. Plus her parents had gone out to dinner and her brother was at a friend's house sleeping over. She had been alone all day until her doorbell rang. Sluggishly she trudged to the door.

"Lex open up the freakin' door NOW!" an angry male voice yelled. Unfortunately Lex knew that voice, too well.

"Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, Mai, what are you all doing here?" Lex said rubbing her tired eyes. Confusion then struck her realizing that the last time she saw those people was about three years ago.

"We're her to yell at you for not answering your phone. This entire thing is serious!"

"Well are you going to tell me anything? What is so serious that you have to come to my house at 11:00 at night?" Lex asked, obviously losing patients, and quickly.

"Well……" Joey said in one breath.

"Wait. Beep Beep Beep back it up I am so lost right now. Try speaking English please!"

"What's so serious is that Dartz, you know crazy guy with bluish-green hair and two colored eyes, is here to get revenge and pretty much kill all of us!" Yugi said.

"Yeah right he can't really do that. Wait can he do that?"

"Why do you think we're here genius?" Kaiba sarcastically yelled.

"UH! This is why I don't hang out with you people anymore! It's like Yug is a magnet that attracts weirdoes and psychopaths!" Lex knew that whenever she was with them someone got hurt. "Wait a sec who else is involved with this? It can't just be the five of us."

"Well that's what we need you to figure out Lex." Yugi said.

Lex thought about the possible people who might be involved with the whole Dartz thing. The five of them sat at the table in silence for about five minutes until Lex and Mai figured out some possible people.

"The bikers!" they screamed in union.

The girls looked up at the men at the table, only to be greeted by three confused looks.

"Well it makes sense," Lex stated. "They have dealt with Dartz before. They know him more than all of us. Plus we were all friendly with them a few years ago so why not?"

"It could be but whom else other than them?" Kaiba asked. They all knew that there was no way Kaiba and Alister could be with each other for more than two hours without killing each other.

"Well think you guys, who else have you, had an encounter with. You know like Bakura, Marik, and Ishizu.

"You know the girl has a point. We'll contact them all tonight. If there's anyone else you can think of just call us."

Lex thought for a second and an idea came to her.

"Wait! What if Kaiba goes back to Kaiba Corp and Wheeler, Yugi, and Mai stay here. You guys do still have your stuff here from years ago and your rooms are still there too." Years ago Lex and Joey went out and were very close. Lex trusted him more than anyone and he felt the same way. After breaking up two times they decided just to be friends. She hadn't seen him since.

"Sure Lex we'll stay so moneybags leave." Wheeler said smirking.

At that Kaiba walked out of the room, glaring at Wheeler and slammed the door.

Lex walked over to Joey giving him a side hug, "It's good to have you guys back," she said laughing. Warm hazel eyes looked up at brown ones.

"Hello earth to Alexa, are you going to show us our rooms?" Mai asked sarcastically. Her violet eyes narrowed at the brunet, dark circles starting to form under her eyes. She had been dragged from Domino to New York and was craving a good night's sleep.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, here follow me."

Lex quickly ran up the stairs, with her keys in her hand. Finding the right one she opened the three rooms that were closest to the stairs.

"'Kay so here are the rooms and if you need anything bother me tomorrow please. It's late and I'm exhausted so night everyone," Lex said turning on her heel and walking out of one of the rooms.

"Lex wait I just thought of something!" Yugi yelled, "If we think of anyone who might be able to help we'll tell you tomorrow ok." His big violet eyes kept fighting him to close but he managed to resist.

"Alright well see you tomorrow, night everyone." Lex said sleep trying to take over once more. She quietly walked over to her room and as soon as she hit the bed, fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

OMG I know it's been forever! I have had so much homework! I promise that I will try to update more! Here's the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or YGO5D'S if I did I would be a very rich person :) I also don't own Who Let the Dogs Out by the Baha Men. Am I the only one who remembers that song in the Rugrats movie? God that was years ago. That show really creeps me out now. Anyways...

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Location: Vandesco house level 3

Lex quietly trudged up the stairs, trying not to wake her parents up, from her room to the third level. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her Caramel Nut Brownie Luna Bar. Hearing foot steps behind her, she turned around.

"Morning Lex," Mai said with so much energy that Lex thought she was on something.

"Are you ok Mai? You seem kinda..."

"Full of energy!"

"Well I was gonna say high but..." Lex said with a smirk. Never in her life had she seen Mai Valentine so happy.

"Oh shut up Lex. Here," Mai said throwing a folded piece of lined paper at her causing her to duck.

"What's this?" Lex asked, inspecting the now unfolded paper. It had names of people that she knew like Raphael and Serenity.

"A list of names of the people that could help us." Mai stated.

Lex looked over the list again read the names of some of her friends. Her eyes darted back and forth as she read the names, Alister, Valon, Raph, Bakura, Ishizu, Marik, Kaiba, and Serenity.

"Hmmmmmm..."

"What now Lex?" Mai asked a little pissed off that Lex was questioning her list.

Lex now was pacing back and forth in the kitchen massaging her temples and munching on the Luna Bar. There was a strange feeling in her gut. She knew that they were missing some people.

"Kay' what are the names of those people you know our age, live in the dilapidated part of Domino, they're duelists..."

"Ooh I know who you're talking about! Their... their..."

"Yusei, Jack, and Crow," Yugi said as he walked down the stairs. "Why do you ask?"

"Couldn't they be involved in this?" Lex asked. Starting to pace around again she was thinking to herself. _Their friend was part of the Dark Signers! Maybe he is with Dartz! That would give those three and excuse to join us!_

"I guess but how would they connect?"

"Well I just thought of something," Lex said.

"Let me guess. While you were pacing around?" Mai said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it kitty!(A/N abridged series reference!) But anyway don't they have a friend who was a Dark Signer? Couldn't that drag them in too?

"You do have a point there Lex. Can you do a little research on them?"

"YAY! Smart child! Wait what were you saying?"

"Research them a little. We might find something that was missing."

At that Lex took out her Mac Book Pro and Googled their names. After a little bit of searching she found what she was looking for.

"Got it! They live in Satellite near the old subway station."

"Uh Lex what was the point of that?" Mai questioned looking at her nails.

"Bitch," Lex said under her breath. "The only way to really know someone is to ask them so why not pay our new friends a little visit?" Lex said. If she was correct, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and their friend would be with the Dartz issue. Lex was hoping that for their sake, Yusei, Jack, and Crow were on their side.

"So are we calling up Moneybags to take us there?" Mai asked only to be shushed by Yugi.

"Lex is already on it."

"Wait aren't we missing someone?"

"Crap Joey is still sleeping!"

"We'll let Lex take care of him."

"Oh aren't you nice today Mai."

"Hm, thanks Yug," Mai said with a smirk. "Lex get Wheeler up. Yug and I both voted that you should."

"Thanks so much Mai. Love you to." Lex walked up the stairs to Joey's room. After attempting to knock on the door she gave up. Taking a bobby pin that was holding her long side-bangs up, she slipped it into the lock. In five seconds flat the door was opened. Now all she saw was a sleeping Joey. She could just hear Kaiba say, 'Let sleeping dogs lie Lex.' She couldn't believe that her best friend Francesca Kaligares had dated the ass hole. Lex proceeded to shake the thought out of her mind and take out her i-Phone. Going on Youtube, she typed in _Who Let the Dogs Out. _It was actually quite amusing to see that when she typed that in, a few videos of Joey came up.(A/N tehe I'm so bad!) Finding the song she plugged her phone into the speaker and blasted it. Soon the lyrics to the old song rang through the room.

_Who let the dogs out_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down_

At that Joey jumped out of his bed and fell onto the floor. Lex knew that he would be pissed but she didn't care. A bruised butt was better when compared to a broken heart. (A/N Lex is still a little pissed off at Joey for what he did)

"Morning loser. Get up were going to Satellite." Lex said. And with that she closed the door and made her way to get dressed, laughing as she heard Joey yelling.

Location: Kaiba's helicopter going to Satellite

Lex looked out the windows of the helicopter and noticed that they were landing. Where they were landing Lex didn't know. It was a part of Domino that she had never seen before. The only time she had was when the story of Yusei Fudo was on the news and how he and his friends saved the world from trouble. At the time Lex brushed it off knowing that Yugi could have done the same thing. Realizing that they were seconds away from landing on an empty piece of land she closed her eyes and held the hand that was closest to her. She had always had a fear of flying whether it was a plane or helicopter. It just freaked her out knowing that it could be hijacked or something. She knew it was a stupid way to think but that's who she was. Opening her eyes she saw that she was holding Joey's hand and that it was beat red. He understood her fear so he let it go.

"Alright Lex you have ten minutes to talk to the losers and if you aren't back by then, find a new way to get back to New York," Kaiba said glaring at her.

Waving him of Lex said, "Yeah, yeah now open the stupid door and let me out." With that she was off. She eventually found the old subway station and walked in. She knew people were in there since as soon as she walked in she heard yelling. She grabbed her phone just in case she needed it but without even looking at it, she put it away. She knew that she always had a problem in Domino with her phone. The service sucked. Lex decided to just walking preparing herself for anything. It was dark until she was greeted by a bright light and a yell.

"Watch where you're going you... Oh I am so sorry Miss! I... I..." someone started to stutter. She saw that whoever it was was on a duel runner.

"It's alright it was my fault anyway. Um do you happen to know three guys um their names are Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan?" Lex asked. She was never nervous at all she wondered why this time was different.

The man took off his helmet and turned off the duel runner before speaking. "Well I am the great Jack Atlas miss. Why don't you come in so we can see you?"

Lex walked in shaking. She knew that if Jack was there that Yusei and Crow were too. She didn't know if she was shaking because she was happy she found them or if it was because she just saw her life flash before her eyes.

"So why are you looking for..." Jack looked up at her and realized who she was. "You're... you're..."

"Ya I'm Alexa Vandesco hi. I'm really sorry to bother you but there is a little problem and I might need your help along with Yusei and Crow." Lex looked over at Yusei and immediately, her cheeks flushed. He was gorgeous. He had a deep tan that was obviously natural and jet black hair. He had a yellow mark on his left cheek which Lex knew was when you were sent to the facility. The thing she noticed the most though were his eyes. They were a beautiful sapphire color that she could stare at all day if she wanted to. She looked at her side and saw that Crow was now poking her.

"Sorry Miss Vandesco but this is like to good to be true! I mean you here with us, here, and you, wow!"

Lex had to giggle at that, "It's alright Crow and you guys can call me Lex."

"Alright Lex so what do you need us for?" Yusei asked.

_Eeep! He has an amazing voice! Plus from what I know he is super sweet not to mention he's hot too! WAIT? WHAT AM I THINKING AHHHH I CAN'T JUST FALL FOR SOME GUY I JUST MET! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_

"Uh Lex are you alright?" Yusei asked with concerned eyes.

"Sorry, yeah I'm just thinking so this is what I need you for..."

So Lex told them about how she was friends with Yug and the gang and how Dartz, an old enemy, was back and how they could help if they wanted to because Lex could feel that they were part of this.

"So what you're saying is that you need us to help you and your friends defeat this guy who used to rule Atlantis hundreds of years ago?" Yusei questioned.

"Yup exactly. So the only reason I think that you are involved is because you know someone that Dartz thinks is strong and could use against us."

"Well there is one person, his name is Kalin. Kalin Kessler." Crow suggested.

"Oh right! He was a Dark Signer and Yusei defeated him. From what I can remember he was an extremely tough competitor who almost beat Yusei but his duel runner broke right when Kalin's Earthbound Immortal was going to attack." With that Lex earned three amazed stares from Jack, Yusei, and Crow.

"Even I'm impressed, where did you learn all of that?" Yusei said a small smile making its way to his lips.

"I know my shit," Lex said giggling. "No but really I've been a fan of dueling for a while. That kinda is one of my secrets. I never let anyone know about this life. I can duel but my deck is somewhere in my room. Plus I guess being friends with Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba really got me into it."

"That's pretty cool for a famous pop star like you," Jack said. Even he was shocked that he was actually talking to the Alexa Vandesco, one of the most popular pop singers of their time.

"Ya well to tell you the truth I don't want to live it up. I go to public school in New York, that's where I met Fiona Wood and Christie Tess. Fran Kaligares, well, our moms worked together before we were born and they stayed friends. Fiona and Christie go to school with me. We live in nice houses but they aren't super-huge mansions. Everyone now is kinda used to having us around. I mean we do have people asking us for pictures and autographs but its pretty calm."

"So you really are one of those, "Down to Earth Famous People," as they are called. I mean it's not like you take out the trash conveniently so the paparazzi can just so happen to take a picture of you. I mean you go to public school and do everything that everyone else does, the only difference being that you travel around the country and have met other celebrities. It's cool meeting someone like you. Not to mention that your music is amazing!" Crow said.

Lex smiled, "Thanks Crow. So changing the subject back to Dartz now, will you come to my house back in New York and stay to help us defeat Dartz?" Lex knew that she was giving her signature "Puppy Eyes" that her friends had joked about since they never worked on anyone except the losers which even Lex, thought was funny. She laughed to herself thinking of her insane friends. Her thoughts were interrupted by Yusei, which she really didn't mind.

"Sure Lex well go. Hopefully we can get Kalin back too."

"I know that he was important to all of you. Don't worry about that though. I'll help you get him back too."

Yusei looked at Lex when she was talking to Jack. From what he could tell she was a sweet girl who cared a lot about her friends. In a way they were similar, even though they grew up in two different worlds.

"Yusei are you in there? Come on Lex said that Seto Kaiba took her here and that he wanted to leave fifteen minutes ago!" Crow said.

After Yusei got his stuff the four of them walked over to where the helicopter was.

"I'm surprised Kaiba didn't leave without me," Lex said accidentally out loud.

"Did you say something Lex?" Jack asked.

"Huh? Oh no sorry lets go."

Location: Somewhere above Pennsylvania on the Helicopter

Lex sat quietly on the helicopter. She was tired and didn't feel like socializing. She knew it was wrong but she did spend twenty-five minutes with the guys before telling them about her life. She was deep into thought until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and then looked over to see who it was.

"Sorry to startle you Lex. Are you alright?" Yusei asked removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Ya just tired is all." Hazel eyes looked into sapphire ones. _Uh he is so sweet! But I'm not going to make that mistake again. I won't a low another guy to hurt me. I just can't. I won't let myself suffer from another heart break. _A tear slipped from her eye but she quickly put a smile onto her face, hoping that Yusei didn't see. Unfortunately, he did.

"Well Lex if there ever is something bothering you or you just want to talk, you can come to me. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks Yusei," Lex lightly smiled and reached over to give him a quick hug. She felt his back stiffen at the sudden contact but she ignored it. The rest of the trip home was quiet and she relaxed a bit. She knew that she would be home very soon. She closed her eyes and slept until they were in New York.

That's the end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

Mai: Wow Lex you suck at writing things at the end of chapters.

Me: Well thanks Mai I love you to. *Rolls eyes*

Mai: Well you're just jealous of me

Me: Ya absolutely I'm jealous of a slut that's so true.

Mai: *GRRRRRR* shut it Lex!

Me: Why you little...

*Insert cat fight here*

Yugi: Aren't you glad you decided to come?

Crow: Hell yeah! *Grabs popcorn*

Jack: You're all a bunch of morons.

Yusei: Ignore them. Just review for Lex, thanks.

Me: See Yusei is like the only one who can say it correctly.

Yusei...

Moose!


End file.
